Sophy Hojo
Sophy Hojo (北条そふぃ Hōjō Sophy) is a 9th grader at Paprika Private Academy. When seen in public, she has a very cool personality, but her true self is very naïve and in a daze. She wears Cool-type clothing and her preferred brand is Holic Trick. She is a member of SoLaMi Smile and SoLaMi Dressing. Appearance In PriPara, her clothes are gothic and cool and is usually seen wearing Holic Trick clothing. Her hair is dark pinkish magenta and curls a bit at the end. She looks the same in and out of PriPara. However, when she is in "Fancy Mode", her true side, her hair is tied back in a messy ponytail, shielding her eyes. She needs pickled plums/umeboshi to get her back to her cool self. She calls them "Red Flash". When in "Fancy Mode", she tends to say "Pshuu~" a lot. History Sophy has always had a weak body, but she loved dancing and singing. By the time she was eight, she was already an idol. Everyone saw her as a cool idol whom they admired, but nobody knew that she had another side - Fancy Mode. Her former manager, Usagi, saw her "Fancy Mode" as a useless side of her, and tried hard to hide it from the public, as he believed that her fans wouldn't love her anymore if they found out. Her fan club also helped to hide it by always bringing umeboshi, or "Red Flash" with them, and basically took care of her, so she didn't have to do anything on her own. They also kept Laala away from her. When Laala had to deliver a pickled plum pizza to Pride Tower Hills, Sophy's building, Laala saw her lying on the ground in Fancy Mode, mumbling "Red Flash." At the time, Laala didn't even know it was Sophy. Once at an idol event, Laala was paired up with her, and when they were doing the obstacle course, there was a part when they had to bite bread off a piece of string. Her fan club and Usagi watched in horror, since they knew that as soon as Sophy ate something sweet, she would revert back to Fancy Mode. They went to switch off the lights quickly so nobody would see Sophy's Fancy Mode in the dark. Laala then saw that Sophy was the girl at Pride Tower Hills. Since Usagi kept saying that Sophy's fancy mode was useless, she started to believe him, and she was afraid that Laala would hate her when she found out. However, Laala told her that she still found Sophy cool, and her fancy mode cute, and that she didn't need to keep relying on umeboshi, but use her own strength instead. Since then, she was been working on improving herself. In episode 11, she abandoned Usagi to join Laala and Mirei, forming the unit, SoLaMi Smile. Relationships Laala Manaka - She is Sophy's fellow teammate, and helped Sophy get confident without her Red Flash. Mirei Minami - She is Sophy's fellow teammate, and helped Sophy with her hair when she was in Fancy Mode. Sion Todo - She is one of Sophy's rivals, but Sophy does not treat her as a rival much. Dorothy West - She is one of Sophy's rivals, but Sophy does not treat her as a rival much. Reona West - He is one of Sophy's rivals, but Sophy has a close friendship with him. Cosmo Hojo - She is Sophy's elder sister, and created her new Cyalume Coord for Sophy. Kuma - He is Sophy's current manager. Usagi - He is Sophy's former manager. Aroma Kurosu - She is one of Sophy's rivals, but Sophy doesn't treat her as a rival much. She is Sophy's teammate in SoLa'♡'''Ageddon Mi Mikan Shiratama - She is one of Sophy's rivals, but Sophy doesn't treat her as a rival much. She is Sophy's teammate in SoLa'♡'''Ageddon Mi Fuwari Midorikaze - She is one of Sophy's rivals, but Sophy doesn't treat her as a rival much. Category:Main Characters Category:Cool type idol Category:Female